You Mean Everything
by KHighness
Summary: Samantha Morgan was everything to Jason Morgan, and he would not allow the family that they built together to be targeted by anyone.


"Do you even know what you mean to me?"

Jason was on a mission. In the past week his life had gotten so much better than he could have even imagined, even if his accident hadn't already left him incapable of imagining or dreaming. He admired his gorgeous wife, walking back and forth by the terrace window, rocking their newborn daughter back to sleep, and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Just two days before they had both been patients at General Hospital, recovering from the ordeal of his pregnant wife being pushed from a bridge, and having to give birth to their daughter out in the open, cold and hurt, left to die by her aunt of all people. It was only by the grace of God, and probably their baby angel Lila too, that he was able to find his wife in the overcast, dismal night, and was there to share in the birth of their precious bundle of joy. Remembering the events of that night also brought back the terror that he'd felt, first when he was unable to locate Sam, and then again when the heavens opened up and the stars cast a glorious glow that allowed him to see her finally. She had miraculously survived the fall and had held on for twenty-four hours before he'd found her, and as her body laid still and almost lifeless at the bottom of the ravine, he felt a panic unlike any that he'd ever felt before. Watching her now, he thanked God again that he had gotten there in time, for he would be a lost and broken soul without her. His mission was to let her know that, in no uncertain terms.

Sam turned with her baby girl nestled at her chest and looked over at her husband, perched on the arm of the couch, and she melted at the love in his beautiful blue eyes. She adored her man, adored the way he loved her, the way he loved his children. He was her hero, her safe harbor, her only love, and his arms was where she always felt safest. The way he was looking at her now made her hot all over. He loved her. "What?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Everything."

Her breath caught at his simple, yet loaded reply, and her smile grew bigger as she rubbed her daughters head with her own, her sweet baby smell soothing and delighting her almost as much as her husband's candid declaration of love.

"Same here, babe."

Jason got up from the couch and encased them in his arms, kissing his daughter's head softly as she slept, then moving on to his wife's forehead where he allowed his lips to linger as he said, "don't you ever ask me to leave you again, ever." Recalling her plea for him to promise to take their daughter as soon as she came out and leave her there on the ground, cold and hurt and alone, broke his heart now, as it did then. She had been so scared for their baby, crying that she could feel that something was wrong with her, insisting that Jason promise to take her and go. He pulled back and looked into her brown orbs, eyes in which he'd lost himself so many times and knew he needed to make her hear him once and for all. "You know that I could never leave you. Losing you is never an option, do you hear me? Our family does not work without you and I never want you to ask me to make another promise like that again." He leaned his head down and kissed her lips softly, moving between the top and the bottom, then back to the top one, whispering, "I would die without you."

Sam had never before felt the type of love that Jason gave to her. Their life together had never been easy, had been filled with trials and obstacles, adversities and interference, but she would not have given up a single moment that she had spent loving Jason Morgan. He was worth every pain, every hurt, every doubt, every betrayal that they had fought through. The family that had been borne from their love, their beautiful little boy who was a replica of his daddy, and their sweet baby girl who came into the world fighting and winning, was what she was made to do. Her life was full because she listened when her heart told her that he was _it_ for her, and as he held her close now, she never wanted to be any place else for the rest of her life. "I feel the same way, baby. I'm so sorry that I put you through that. I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you at the hospital like you wanted me to. I never want to make you worry like that again."

He stroked her face tenderly. "Don't apologize for somebody's else's craziness. Your father and his insane sister are responsible for what you went through, and they will both answer for the role they played in what happened to you and our daughter."

Sam shook her head vigorously, pleading with her eyes, "don't, Jason. Please don't go after them, let the police handle Julian and Olivia, we have Danny and Scout to think about." She tipped up and kissed his lips almost urgently, "please, Jason."

Jason drew them closer to him and rocked them in place. He wanted to reassure her, he never wanted Sam to worry again, and he had promised her that he would not go back to work for Sonny, would not kill for business ever again. But this was not business. The Jeromes had made the horrible mistake of targeting the one person whom Jason would not live without, who had changed his life for the better, had made him want more because of how much she believed in him and in his ability to love. He'd had no idea his life could be this good, this full, until Sam had shown him. She had loved and supported him more than anyone in his entire life. She accepted his every flaw and was able to find beauty in a soul that he thought was dark and damned. He lived for her and the completeness that she brought to his life, and the people who hurt her would soon find out that he would also kill for her too.


End file.
